pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
OI023: Misty Meets Her Match
is the 22nd episode of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands. Synopsis On their way to Trovita Island for Ash's third gym battle, Ash and co. spot a little girl with her Seel stuck in a whirlpool. Misty manages to save the girl, who happens to be Mahri, the little sister of Rudy the Trovita Gym Leader. Rudy was impressed with Misty with the way she saved Mahri and dances with her. Ash challenges Rudy to a battle and he accepts if he passes an attack test, which he does. After dinner Rudy offers Misty a dance and asks her to stay with him. Will she accept his offer? And who will she support in the 3 on 3 battle: Rudy or Ash? Episode Plot As the heroes take the ferry, they notice rocks that form the island over the years. Misty wonders what is the Gym Leader like, while Ash hopes the Leader knows how to lose. They soon encounter a girl and Seel in a whirlpool. Misty sends Staryu and dives with it, getting the girl and Seel out. Ash comes with Lapras and takes the girl with him. A boy watched the rescue and remarks Misty's skills. Team Rocket spotted them and Jessie tells James and Meowth to paddle. They see something is wrong and get their submarine absorbed by a whirlpool. The girl responds that she was swimming with Seel and the whirlpool pulled them. Misty advises her to be more careful in future. Arriving to the island, the girl, Mahri, hugs his brother and promises not to get away like that. The boy turns to Misty and compliments her for saving her sister, having his followers give her flowers, then puts music on and dances with her. He compliments her as a trainer and invites her to stay at his Gym, so the heroes learn he is the Gym Leader. Ash wants a challenge from him, but the boy has his attention at Misty. Mahri asks his brother to get Ash the challenge he needs. The boy tells Ash is rude. Ash responds that the boy is rude, but the boy corrects him he is Rudy. Rudy asks how is he certain he'll defeat him, so Ash tells he defeated two Gym Leaders who were looking tougher than he looks. Before giving him the challenge, Rudy tells Ash he needs to pass a test. Ash accepts and Mahri wishes Ash luck, as he is going to need it. They all take a boat and Rudy tells he needs to shoot targets while they move. Seeing a target, Ash orders Pikachu to use Thundershock. Pikachu destroys the target, pleasing Ash, but sees Rudy flirting with Misty. Ash sees another target and sends Charizard, who still disobeys. Ash calls Charizard back, but it burned Misty, so she thinks Ash sent Charizard on purpose. Team Rocket emerge from the submarine and see they are in a river and spot the twerps coming. Ash sees a target and sends Squrtile, who uses Water Gun. Squrtile hits the targer, but the tree the target was tied to falls in river and causes Team Rocket to blast off (since they were near it). With all the targets destroyed by Squrtile, Pikachu and Bulbasaur, Ash passes the test, pleasing everyone but Rudy. Rudy admits that he was surprised to see Ash win. Ash tells he trained his Pokémon for a long time. Rudy tells that tomorrow if he passes the two out of three challenges, Ash'll get the badge. Ash announces he'll use a Water, a Grass and an Electric type. Rudy acknowledges that and invites Misty to dinner. Mahri pushes Misty and Misty accepts, leaving Tracey and Ash baffled. Ash contacts Oak and tells they are on Trovita Island. Tracey pushes Ash and shows Oak his drawing of a strange being he saw in the woods. As Tracey explains this to Oak, Ash eats a sandwich, but reminds Tracey he is paying the call. Misty enjoyed the dinner, making Rudy pleased. Mahri tells Misty she likes that she is here, as Mahri is the only girl in the Gym. Mahri asks of Misty to be her sister and stay forever. Rudy calms her down, but invites Misty to have a tour of the Gym. Misty sees his Pokémon are dancing. Rudy believes they can improve their skills if they do something new. Rudy asks of Misty to dance with him. With Mahri taking Togepi for dance, Misty dances with Rudy. Rudy tells her Mahri'd like she could stay. Misty admits she does not know about this, so Rudy tells her to give her decision after the match tomorrow. Team Rocket find themselves on a rock and have some balance of the submarine (else it'd fall in sea). Jessie believes someone would save them and gets in an argument with James. Jessie's hair touches Meowth's nose (although he does not have one) and sneezes, causing the submarine to fall down in a whirlpool. Next day, Mahri, Tracey, Misty and the other people take a balloon to see Ash's match with Rudy. Ash challenges Rudy to a battle. Rudy accepts, but thinks Ash will not stand in this fight. Ash chooses Pikachu and Rudy his Electabuzz. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Electabuzz absorbs it, as Rudy tells Pikachu charged Electabuzz's batteries. Pikachu uses Quick Attack and collides with Electabuzz, who uses the same move. Using ThunderPunch, Electabuzz pushes Pikachu. Ash saves Pikachu before it falls down the boulder. Mahri tells his brother is a great Trainer and asks Misty what did he say to her. Misty tells he told her some stuff, but remembers his question about her staying here. Ash sends Bulbasaur and Rudy Exeggutor. Rudy puts some music on, making Exeggutor dance, evading Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf. Exeggutor approaches Bulbasaur, still evading Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf. Exeggutor uses Egg Bomb, causing damage to Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur uses Sleep Powder and Exeggutor gets affected. Team Rocket climb the boulder, but Exeggutor falls down on them. While Bulbasaur manages to get Exeggutor, Team Rocket fall into water. Rudy tells he will not let Ash go easy away. Rudy sends Starmie and Ash Squrtile. Rudy tells he dedicates this victory to the woman that saed his sister and stole his heart. Mahri tells she knew Rudy likes her, making Misty unpleased. Starmie and Squrtile use Water Gun. Rudy puts on music and Starmie evades Squrtile's attacks by dancing. Starmie uses Thunderbolt, electrocuting Squrtile. Tracey sees that Squrtile will lose with an electric attacks. Misty gets angered and tells Ash if he wants to lose, encouraging him to win by using Squrtile's power. Ash tells he knows that, making Misty more angered, but Rudy sees Misty supports Ash. Squrtile uses Water Gun on the ground. Squrtile almost falls down, but withdraws and uses a move, a move Misty identifies as Hydro Pump. Using Hydro Pump, Squrtile pushes Starmie away and defeats it using Skull Bash. Ash praises Squrtile, while Rudy remarks his victory. Later, Rudy gives Ash the Spike Shell Badge. Rudy tells Misty he knows she'll leave the island, but gives her flowers. Rudy tells Ash he is lucky. Ash gets confused, but Rudy tells him he'll see what he means. Mahri shouts Misty she can always come back. Riding Lapras, the heroes wave goodbye to Rudy, Mahri and the people. Debuts ;Humans Rudy ;Pokémon Elekid (Tracey's drawing) Trivia *The "Pokemon (Dance Mix)" was playing in the background of the Squirtle vs. Starmie battle. *The mysterious Pokémon Tracy drew is an Elekid. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Scyther. Quotes :"I dedicate this match to the girl who saved my sister." - Rudy about Misty. Gallery Category:Pokémon: Orange Islands Episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes with gym battles Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes animated by Shin'ichirō Kajiura